


Pathetic

by youcaptveitme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcaptveitme/pseuds/youcaptveitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the summer, Remus grew his hair out. Evidently, Sirius absolutely can not handle the sight of Remus Lupin with a man bun. Mischief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ducklings! It's been such a long time, but I absolutely HAD to write this. Thanks to a lovely blogger over on tumblr (asktheboywholived.tumblr.com, go follow them), I have developed quite the Wolfstar ship, and, once again, thanks to a post done by asktheboywholived (damn you, TT! kidding, you're fabulous), I absolutely had to write about Remus having a man bun. You can thank TT for this one! Please enjoy :)

July thirtieth, 1976, was a Friday. James Potter and his best mate, Sirius Black, were sprawled out across the lawn of the Potter estate; brooms lay forgotten beside an impressive willow tree. The air was thick and sweet like honey, and the boys breathed with difficulty, the rare warmth of an English summer coating their skin in sweat. Sirius, a tall, broad boy with dark eyes, tied his black hair into a bun, craving relief from the heat. James sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Not a minute later, Sirius groaned and stated “I need water”. He pushed himself off of the ground and began his trek, eventually reaching a grand brick house with beautiful vines trailing up the sides. The Potter house boasted wealth, but still felt homely and bright, as though one would always be welcome.  
Sirius shuffled his way to the kitchen, where he waved his wand with a lazy flick and watched as a glass flew out of a white cupboard, filled itself with water from the tap, and found its way into Sirius’ open hand. When half of the water had been guzzled, Sirius turned to leave, but collided with a figure clad in a plaid shirt. 

“Oh!” Sirius exclaimed, spilling his water on the wooden floor. 

“Sirius, hey!” the figure responded happily. Sirius averted his eyes from the ground, where they met with the glowing hazel eyes of one Remus Lupin, the werewolf whom almost everyone knew Sirius was in love with. Well, everyone except Remus. 

“Remus! You’ve grown, mate,” Sirius chuckled, playfully punching his friend’s bulging arm muscle and promptly grimacing in pain and spilling the rest of his water. Remus laughed, a deep, warm laugh that made the other boy’s heart clench. Sirius made a move to wave his wand and get rid of the spilled water (he really was quite lazy), but something made him stop short. Remus had begun to pull his chestnut coloured hair, which was quite a bit longer than Sirius remembered it being, into a bun. Sirius’ jaw dropped, and he couldn’t help but stare. Sure, Remus had been outstandingly attractive before, but now...now, he was downright hot. 

“Sirius, mate, are you alright there?” Remus grinned, securing the bun in place. Sirius blinked heavily and quickly wiped the bit of drool that escaped his mouth, trying to compose himself. 

“Yeah, of course,” he answered nonchalantly, shoving his free hand in his pocket and searching for his dignity. 

“Sirius, why didn’t you tell me Moony was here?” James asked suddenly, bursting through the kitchen door. The tall boy engulfed his friend in a hug and Sirius could finally breathe, saved from being alone with Remus. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening fell like a blanket of stars over the Potter estate, and the Marauders found themselves crowded in the living room, as evening had also brought the cold. Sirius, clad in maroon sweatpants and a black and white crop top, sat criss-crossed on a red sofa, engaged in an intense game of wizard chess with James. Remus was perched in a red armchair opposite the sofa, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. 

“Ha! Check mate!” James cheered as his pawn beheaded Sirius’ king and took his spot. Sirius groaned in frustration. 

“C’mon James! Damn you!” he sighed, collecting his beheaded king and shoving him to the side. James laughed and rose from his spot on the sofa, announcing he was going to the kitchen to make tea. Sirius grumpily slid his feet to the floor and shuffled over to Remus, whose head was bent so far down that his nose had specks of ink flecked all over it, like disguised freckles. Just as Sirius began to open his mouth, Remus sighed, shoved his blue feather-tipped quill into his mouth, and started to collect his hair into a bun. Sirius blanched. Remus, who had not seemed to notice Sirius yet, yawned as he finished with his hair, reaching his hand up to clutch the back of his neck. At this, Sirius’ mouth went dry and his eyes widened. 

“Oh, hey Sirius,” Remus faltered, catching sight of Sirius’ flushed face and open mouth. “H-hey Sirius?” he tried again. Sirius blinked quickly, regaining his disposition. 

“Hey,” he said, swallowing hard. Remus smirked, enjoying the feeling of being able to control Sirius like this. 

“What are you doing?” he chuckled. Sirius grinned, feeling like an idiot. 

“Just got killed by James, how’s your story coming along?” the boy asked. 

“Ah, it’s fine. I like writing it, but, uh, there are other things I’d rather be doing…” Remus smirked, flicking his tongue out to touch his lips. Sirius choked, and James entered the room balancing three cups of tea and biscuits. 

“Woah, did I interrupt something?” he asked cockily, noticing Remus’ flirtatious posture and Sirius’ wide eyes. 

“N-no,” Sirius stuttered, darting back to his place on the sofa. James shook his head and sighed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stairwell leading to James’ third floor bedroom was dark and quiet as Sirius clambered his way to the room. All three boys would be sharing the bedroom, which meant that Sirius would be sleeping even closer to Remus than he did at Hogwarts, and the thought was killing him. As thoughts of Remus lying partly naked (werewolves run hot) in the bed next to him overtook his brain, Sirius missed a step and fell awkwardly.  
“Fuck!” he shouted, losing his footing and slamming into the hard wooden step. At this point in time, carpeting could not save him from bruises. 

“Sirius, are you alright?” Remus called, rushing down to help his friend. Sirius stared up at the boy from where he was sprawled on the ground, wishing he was somewhere far, far away. 

“Yeah, totally, I didn’t just smash my arse like a damn loser,” he sneered, feeling his face burn with rouge. Remus chuckled. 

“You’re going to have a spectacular bruise, mate,” the brown haired boy grinned, reaching out his hand so Sirius could grasp it. With a muffled “thanks”, Sirius and Remus shuffled their way to James’ bedroom. James was seated precariously on his wooden bed, waving a wand lazily as objects flew around the room to make more space for Remus. Two camp beds had been lined up along walls painted red and draped in Quidditch memorabilia and Gryffindor pride banners. 

“Have a good time getting up the stairs, Padfoot?” James snickered. Sirius shot his best friend a death glare and moved to find solitude in his camp bed. 

“Right, well, if you lot have found your way here, then I’m going to get somewhat clean,” James announced. Sirius groaned in response, and Remus made his way to his own camp bed. Suddenly, he and Sirius had found themselves alone again. 

“Pads, are you really alright?” Remus asked softly. Sirius pulled himself up from the pathetic position he was in, and turned to face Remus. He nodded quietly, but soon began to break out into a full on laugh. 

“Gods, I’m pathetic,” he chuckled, running his fingers through his long hair. Remus seemed to falter at that. 

“You’re not pathetic, Sirius,” he stated. Sirius looked up at his friend, hazel eyes meeting brown ones, and grinned genuinely. 

“I know, Moony. Dunno if James agrees, but if I were you, I’d want to be me, too,” he said, watching Remus’ face for a reaction. Remus’ lips parted into a massive grin and he began to laugh. 

“There’s the Sirius I know and love,” the werewolf said between laughs. Sirius’ eyes widened, and he stuttered for a moment before responding, 

“Right, when is Peter arriving? I miss the little bloke.” 

“Tomorrow, I suppose,” Remus supplied, shucking off his shirt and replacing it with a Gryffindor Quidditch crop top. It had previously been Sirius’, who was a big fan of crop tops.  
“Y’know, Padfoot, you really aren’t pathetic, or useless, or a disappointment, or any of that. I know you say you believe it, but I also know you,” Remus said, feeling the air between himself and Sirius become thicker. Sirius was silent, and Remus sighed, collecting his hair and tying it into a knot at the back of his head. Suddenly, Sirius burst. 

“Gods, Moony, you can’t keep doing that!” he half shouted, cheeks becoming red. 

“Doing what?” Remus asked, obviously confused. Sirius waved his hands and opened his mouth, as if to express “duh.” 

“Doing...that! Running your hands through your hair and wearing my crop tops and creating a fecking bun! It’s not fair!” the boy exclaimed in a long breath. Remus gaped, and Sirius put his head in his hands. He thought he may have just ruined everything. But then, Remus began laughing, and Sirius looked up in confusion. 

“I was wrong, you are pathetic,” Remus chuckled. 

“Excuse you, mate,” Sirius snapped. He really was not in the mood for being taunted. 

“Let me correct myself,” Moony grinned, shoving Sirius over so he could sit next to him, “you’re pathetic and I love it.” At this, Sirius turned to face Remus. Suddenly, the werewolf grasped Sirius’ face with both hands, and soft lips were on Sirius’. His entire body felt hot and entirely too clothed, but he was too amazed to do anything about it. Remus was kissing him, and Sirius could think of nothing else. 

When the pair finally broke apart, the world seemed to be on fire. Both boys were breathing heavily, eyes half closed, lips swollen, faces flushed. Sirius spoke first. 

“Damn, Moony,” he breathed quietly, searching Remus’ eyes. The werewolf just chuckled and pulled Sirius in for another kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night has a funny way of making the world and all of its occupants feel melancholy and almost metaphorical. Sleeping is like dying, and it is a moment where time is wrinkled and everything seems to stop.  
Remus never particularly enjoyed night time. To him, it was within the hours of the dark sky and the full moon that he was at his worst. The moon and the stars never held any kind memories for Remus, they were all dark and disturbing. Nightmares overtook him often, rendering him helpless and afraid.

“Remus, hey. Hey, come on, Moony,” Sirius urged quietly, shaking Remus out of his nightmare. It was July thirty first, around two in the morning.  
“Sirius?” Remus asked no one in particular. 

“Yeah, Moons, it’s me,” Sirius grinned, “move over.” They had done this before, in years past when Remus’ nightmares took hold of him and were too horrible to shake off. This was nothing new, and yet, it felt wildly new and different. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around Remus’ long torso. Remus nodded into Sirius’ hair, breathing in the scent of firewood, fresh air, and pure Sirius. 

“Just another nightmare,” Remus muttered, “pathetic as usual.” 

“No, Moons, never pathetic,” Sirius scolded, running his fingers down Remus’ back, something he knew to be calming for the werewolf. Remus sighed. 

“Do you remember when we were younger, and everything bad in the world seemed light years away?” he wondered. The melancholy had settled in for the night. Sirius nodded against Remus’ shoulder. 

“The world is cruel, Rem,” he stated. 

“At least, now, I have you to get me through it,” Remus said, pressing his lips to Sirius’ cheek. 

“You’ve always had me, pumpkin,” Sirius whispered, “but you seriously have to stop pulling your hair into those sinful buns. Or don’t stop. Yeah, actually, don’t ever stop.” Remus chuckled, gripped Sirius tighter, and the two eventually drifted into slumber. James, evidently, is a remarkably heavy sleeper.


End file.
